¡como paso esto!
by sioamichi-chan
Summary: ItaDei... sake,itachi,sexo: mala combinacion lean y sean piadosos es el primer fic de naruto que subo.2 cap arriba! AQUI LO PROMETIDO "LA VENGANZA DE ITACHI"
1. ¡Como Paso Esto!

Naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, no hice este fic con fines de lucro

**Naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, no hice este fic con fines de lucro**

_**Advertencias**_: **este fic es yaoi (relaciones hombre/hombre) con sexo explicito así que si no te gusta este tipo de cosas ya sabes, no leas, si continuas y no te gusta y/o eres menor de edad estas bajo tu propio riesgo, yo ya te advertí.**

_**Dedicado: **_**este fic es el primero que subo de la serie Naruto, sean piadosos… Esta dedicado a Gabi-chan ya sabes nena es para vos, "disfrútalo" pequeña pervertida jiji. **

**Bueno sin mas preámbulo aquí esta mi fic en atribución a la pareja ItaDei**

_**¡Como Paso Esto!**_

En la cueva de los Akatsuki se veía bastante movimiento…. La razón, pues a Tobi se le había ocurrido organizar una "celebración" por le cumpleaños numero 18 de su querido amigo rubio. Todos estaban en lo suyo dentro de la cueva.

Kisame estaba jugando a las cartas con Kakuzu, este último iba ganando, Hidan estaba rezando solo en un rincón alejado, Tobi estaba saltando de un lado para otro con una botella de sake en las manos. En el otro lado de la cueva un joven de cabello color ébano, largo asta la cintura se encontraba con un fuerte dolor de cabeza gracias al barujo que provocaban los demás, a el no le gustaban las fiestas, por eso había desasido quedarse en su cuarto cuando sintió que alguien golpeaba a su puerta, no presto mayo atención y volvió a recostarse en su cama, la puerta fue abierta y tras de esta se en contaba un joven pelirrojo de piel morena.

-¿Por que no te unes a la fiesta Itachi los demás se divierten, creo que la cumpleañera ya esta ebria? ¡Vamos! Tobi insistió en que te buscara, quiere que estas cuando le de el regalo a la rubia afeminada.-

-Déjame en paz Sasori no me interesan las fiestas, y menos si están relacionadas con locas histéricas amantes de las explosiones-

-¡Vamos no seas amargado!-esto el pelirrojo lo dijo a modo de ruego mientras se balanceaba sutilmente, el mayo de los Uchiha se percato de que el chico también se encontraba en un estado de ebriedad, la "curiosidad" de saber si todos estaban en ese estado le pudo mas que su orgullo y se levanto de la cama sin decir palabra alguna, paso al joven que estaba apoyado en el lumbral de la puerta y se dirigió donde se encontraban todos festejando.

&

Había solo una palabra para describir lo que sucedía allí adentro ¡CAOSS!... Kisame estaba peleando con Kakuzu mientras Hidan intentaba separarlos, Tobi seguía hiperactivo con su botellita de sake en las manos, Pein solo estaba sentado masajeándose las sienes mientras repetía

-Quiero Jubilarme-

Del otro lado de la sala el cumpleañero se encontraba jugando con su arcilla, el Uchiha mayor se acerco un poco a él y le miro detenidamente, no savia porque pero a el siempre le gustaron los caracteres explosivos… y el de él, era más que explosivo, encontraba excitante su visión del arte, era mmmm como decirlo apasionante. Itachi se perdía en sus pensamientos acerca del rubio artista pero su rostro seguía inexpresivo, tan sumido estaba en sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta de que ahora Deidara lo estaba observando esquivo por un instante la mira y tomo una botella de sake mientras se sentaba junta a Pein que no paraba de repetir que se quería jubilar, comenzó a beber sin importarle nada.

&

No sabia en que momento se le acerco, no sabia en que momento empezó a mirarle lo único que si sabia era que el esta allí viéndole aunque de una forma casi ausente, pudo ver un brillo en esos ojos color carbón, no pensó que se uniera a la su fiesta de cumpleaños, y no es que se quejara Deidara estaba embobado con la mirada del Uchiha completamente perdido en sus pensamientos, entonces fue que noto que el le esquivo la mira y se sentó junto a Pein mientras bebía un poco de sake.

-¿Oye Itachi que pasó que as salido de tu cuarto? ¿Acaso estas enfermo y te as vuelto divertido?-replico en tono burlón y repleto de sarcasmo mientras seguía su movimiento con la mirada

-……-Itachi no contesto no quería hacerlo, no necesitaba hacerlo, además quien le había dado permiso a Deidara para que lo tuteara; simplemente continuo bebiendo aunque luego de un rato el silencio se izó incomodo. Apoyo su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla realmente le dolía, pero su rostro permanecía sereno como si de una piedra de mármol tallada se tratase, suave, de facciones finas pero a la vez dura como ninguna otra.

Deidara se mordió el labio, desde hace mucho tiempo que le paresia interesante el Uchiha, le gustaba mucho perderse en la profundidad de sus ojos cuando discutían por alguna razón (generalmente a causa de sus explosiones) el veía al joven, como algo misterioso, y a el siempre le habían gustado los misterios, le gustaba descubrirlos y convertirlos en un libro abierto ante sus azules ojos.

Se dio cuenta de que talvez Itachi había bebido ya demasiado cunado lo vio intentar pararse y un leve traspiés le provoco una caída sobre el sillón aunque fue muy sutil y su seño se frunció ligeramente.

-¡Oye niña mimada no deberías beber si no sabes como!-se burlo Deidara

-¡Tu no sabes nada! ¡Maldita rubia histérica!- respondió de forma algo brusca, Deidara se sorprendió de que Itachi aya reaccionado de una forma tan agresiva sin embargo antes de poder replicarle algo el ya se había retirado hacia su habitación.

Lo siguió sin ni siquiera pensarlo, de todos modos la mayoría de los akatsuki estaban durmiendo de la borrachera vaya fiesta ni se dio cuenta de cuando termino.

Camino por los pasillos de la cueva, tenía un ligero temblor en las manos que ni el sabía por que, más bien no quería admitir la razón, esta era que… ¡¡Deidara estaba nervioso!! No sabía como reaccionaba Itachi cuando se encontraba alcoholizado, nunca desde que lo conocía lo había visto Ebrio, y si lo mataba, además ¡Que Demonios Asía Él Siguiendo A Itachi! No se lo explicaba, pero lo estaba asiendo, una parte de el le gritaba que volviera al sillón del principio a la otra tenia "curiosidad" por saber que era de Itachi.

&

Al fin estaba abriendo la puerta de la habitación del alto moreno, trago saliva y entro en el lugar a obscuras.

-Itachi ¿Estas aquí?- nadie respondió

-Itachi-volvió a llamar, pero nada, algo lo empujón a entrar un poco mas, _esto era realmente tétrico_, pensó él, dio un par de pasos y se quedo inmóvil estaba seguro de haber sentido que alguien rozaba su cintura se volví pero no había nadie, se encogió de hombros y al darse vuelta de nuevo……

-¡Maldita sea Itachi me as asustado!-tenia la cara de Itachi a máxime 4 cm. de la suya no grito solo para no alarmar a nadie pero su cara, dios era un poema a los ojos del Uchiha

-jajajajajajajajaja-

-¿De qué te ríes idiota?-

-De ti- respondió con simpleza, Deidara inflo los cachetes a punto de hacer un berrinche pero sintió que Itachi acariciaba su mejilla, y el se abandono a las sensaciones que esa sola caricia había evocado en su cuerpo. Antes de darse cuenta sus labios estaban besando los de Itachi, cuando el beso se rompió lo miro absolutamente confundido sin saber por que lo había besado, sin saber por que no quería páralo, y sin saber si era el alcohol o Itachi el que lo avía besado.

-feliz cumpleaños Deidi-

-¿Itachi qué rayos te pasa? ¿Cómo que Deidi?- no sabia que hacer ese no podía ser Uchiha Itachi. Lo único que recibió en respuesta fue un casto beso en los labios, el se alejo por instinto y lo quedo mirando contrariado, luego de esos besos sumado a la carita que le estaba poniendo el pelilargo su "amiguito quería salir a jugar", y lo peor de todo era que si el Uchiha insistía un poco más el estaba más que consiente de que acabarían "revolviendo las sabanas".

-Itachi, no quiero hacer nada de lo que luego nos arrepintamos-el moreno sonrió y se acerco sensualmente a el y lo beso luego llevo sus labios a su oído y susurro de manera sensual un _yo no me arrepiento de nada de lo que ago Deidi. _Luego de que Itachi susurro aquello Deidara se sintió casi poseído comenzó a besar a SU Itachi a empujarlo suavemente en dirección a la cama ambos cayeron suavemente sobre el mullido colchón Deidara sobre Itachi decidió muy a su pesar abandonar los labios del mas alto para bajar por su cuello y deleitarse con el suave suspiro que su amante dejo escapar se deshizo de la bata negra en un segundo siguió besando su torso mientras sentía las manos del Uchiha deshacerse de su bata de akatsuki.

Ya ambos estaban desnudos se dedico a ver a sus anchas el cuerpo de su amante, Itachi tenia un cuerpo de infarto pero el no podía despegar su vista del sexo de él, se veía extrañamente apetitoso… no lo dudo mas y se lanzo a degustarlo lo lamió, lo mordió y lo succionó sin inhibición alguna, devorándolo escuchando la música que eran los gemidos de Itachi, finalmente este se vino es su boca y se trago todo sin rechistar ambos cayeron desplomados en la cama rogando por aire pero cada vez más excitados.

Deidara se acostó en la cama boca arriba esperando que itachi se disidiera a ocuparse de el pues sabia que por mas borracho que estuviese el Uchiha no se bajaría follar por el. Sintió que el moreno se colocaba sobre el y besaba sus labios que ya estaban pintados de un rojo intenso, se dejo hacer, pero Lugo sintió que el lo abrasaba y lo obligaba a girarse sobre si mismo para quedar sobre el cuerpo del pelinegro.

El rubio lo miro sorprendido y el moreno le sonrió.

-¡ya te lo había dicho…Feliz Cumpleaños! ¡Ahora toma tu regalo Deidi!-Pronuncio con su voz echa un soplo de deseo mientras miraba intensamente al menor y abría sus piernas.

Deidara no se lo creía… pero no iba a preguntar lo que estaba pasando, solo izó lo que su cuerpo en ese momento le ordeno, llevo tres dedos a los labios del mayor pidiendo que los lamiera este lo izo y luego Deidara los llevo a la entrada del Uchiha. Movía sus tres dedos en el interior del moreno mientas este estiraba sus caderas de manera sugestiva.

-Mmm… ahhhh Dei…mmahh… ya Basta… por…por favor… …mmmm no me tortures…

El menor sonrió con malicia retiro sus dedos y los reemplazo por su miembro entrando de un manera desesperantemente lenta, espero un poco a que Itachi se recuperara-Mue...Muévete- Deidara no espero un segundo mas esa estreches lo iba a enloquecer y no se izó de rogar ante la exquisita petición.

-mmhh… ahhhh…Siii-

-Ita...Itachi…-

-Sigue…ahhhh siii Motto Motto- Deidara fue aumentando el ritmo de las envestidas sabia que no duraría desasido con Itachi gimiendo así…

-Ahhhh Dei….Deidarahhhh- dios no aguantaba un segundo más, las envestidas se volvieron casi salvajes y en un arranque de desesperación tomo fuertemente a Itachi de las caderas y giro para que se auto penetrara. Itachi sintió que Deidara estaba tocando su fondo ya no podía mas su espalda se arqueo y se dio cuenta que un traviesa mano lo estaba masturbando en ese momento supo que había llegado el final con un fuerte grito se corrió en la mano de su amante, mientras lograba escuchar el gutural gemido de Deidara y sentía su esencia inundarlo. Ambos cayeron rendidos a la cama itachi se volteo y abraso fuertemente a su ahora koi mientas se entregaba a los brazos de Morfeo.

&

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH ¿¿Qué demonios paso aquí??- pregunto un horrorizado Uchiha que sintió una puntada de dolor en su pare trasera, se giro un poco y observo al chico rubio a su lado, entonces lo supo… de golpe el recuerdo lo sucedido la noche anterior confirmo sus sospechas. Deidara (mas) sake (mas) él (igual) sexo pero eso no le hubiese molestado en lo mas mínimo si no hubiera sido él el uke… a esta Deidara se la iba a pagar, sin embargo al ver el rostro del rubio tan placidamente dormido y con una encantadora sonrisa en su rostro un pensamiento llego a su mente mientras en el suyo propio aparecía una pervertida sonrisa _luego me vengare de ti y veremos si tu sonrisita sobrevivirá cuanto te duela tanto el culo que no puedas ni caminar!!_

_& _

Fin

&

Bueno espero que les allá gustado

Chauchis

Yo la de siempre

Sioamichi

Espero reviews, si quieren un venganza, la publicare prontamente, ya la tengo preparada pero esta en ustedes, nos vemos pronto en el próximo fic.


	2. La Venganza De Itachi

**Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a Masashi kishimoto**

_**Advertencias:**_** Este es un fic yaoi (relaciones homosexuales entre hombres), con lemmon bastante fuerte no es apto para menores de 16 años, ya están advertidos luego no quiero reviews de que se me fue la mano o ¡¡que les dio asco!! Si no les gusta el género o son menores de edad están bajo su propio riesgo.**

_**Nota de Sioamichi:**_** holis gente linda eh aquí la continuación del fic "¡Como Paso Esto!" bueno les doy las gracias por los reviews a todas/todos, Gabi-chan es para vos muy requete atrasado ¡¡Sorry!! Pero como ya te conté, de colgada que soy me olvide de la contraseña de mi sesión, ¡¡a mi nomás me pasan estas cosas!! Nina02 disfruta esto lamento haberte traumado tanto!! Disfruta esta venganza creo que te gustara. si quieren pueden pasar de nuevo por el primer capi le hice algunas modificaciones y corregí algunos errores bobos como escribir Uchija en vez de Uchiha. Por sierto yo ya habia publicado esto como tro oneshot pero como no tubo exito lo puse aqui como segundo capi de "Como paso esto" a ver si así me dejan lindos reviews, bueno sin mas que decir ¡¡El Fic!! ¡disfrute!**

-dialogos-

"_palabras con doble sentido y/o sarcasticas"_

"pensamientos de los personajes"

(boberías y desvaríos míos)

La venganza de Itachi

by

Sioamichi-Chan

En una habitación obscura un pelirubio despierta algo desorientado, se incorpora lentamente y se percata de que no se encuentra en su cuarto, entonces un pequeño ruidito a su lado lo hace reaccionar, _ITACHI , _mira desconcertado a su lado, no lo podía creer, cientos de recuerdos de la noche anterior azotaron su mente sacando de sus labios una brillante sonrisa pero "en que rayos estoy pensado si Itachi despierta y me descubre, puede que recuerdo lo que paso anoche entre nosotros, y si eso pasa...ESOY MAS QUE MUERTO"alarmado salio de la cama recogió sus ropas y salio lo mas rápido posible del cuarto dirigiéndose al suyo.

Luego de vestirse y pegarse un buen baño se dirigió a la sala de la cueva (bueno no se como ponerle digamos que es una sala) se sentó en el sillón aburrido y comenzó a jugar con su arcilla.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-tobi salto sobre le rubio con un enorme regalo en la manos pero el pobre Deidara estaba con el corazón en las manos por el susto que su hiperactivo amigo le había dado

-Tobi!! Me asustaste!!-

-Perdón!!-Baja la cabeza cual niño regañado

-Esta bien ¿que pasa?-respondió compresivo, el estaba distraído, no era la culpa de tobi el que el se allá metido en el lió mas grande del planeta solito y por culpa de su maldita curiosidad.

-Toma-extendiendo sus manos con el enorme regalo, para que el ojicielo lo tomara- Ayer te lo iba a dar pero te perdí y no te encontré!! Por cierto ¿¿Dónde estabas??-

-Mmmm... Me fui a... mmm... Me fui a dormir... si eso!!- se notaba que estaba bastante nervioso pero Tobi no le presto mayor atención, Deidara comenzó a abrir el regalo y se encontró que dentro del paquete había arcilla y algunos muñequitos mal hechos, que aparentemente haban sido hechos por Tobi.

-Gracias Tobi- le sonrió dulcemente

-jajaja le gusto le gusto!!-

-¿y que era eso que decías que era tan lindo que le tenias que dar a esta rubia loka?- Sasori hacia aparición en la escena desde atrás del sillón en que estaba sentado Deidara, este sonrió y le enseño su regalo a su amigo pelirrojo, de echo con los que Deidara mejor se llevaba eran Sasori y Tobi, aunque no tenia nada contra el resto excepto contra Kisame y asta el día de ayer contra Itachi, mm bueno eso era al menos lo que el hacia ver a los demás!!.

-Genial mas arcilla, Tobi acaso quieres que todos terminemos con jaqueca por las explosiones de este baka!!-

-Oye como que baka, además tu eres el único que se queja, lo que yo ago es arte!!- reprocho el rubio mirando a l pelirrojo, así empezó una típica pelea entre estos dos _"amigos"_ pero en otro lado de la cueva...

O.O Con Itachi...O.O

El peli negro despertó molesto, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y en su parte trasera, desnudo en su cama y...Solo!!. Donde diablos se había metido Deidara!!, tenia que cobrarse lo de anoche se levanto de su cama y se envolvió de la cintura para abajo con una sabana, en ese momento alguien abrió la puerta.

-Itachi!! Que haces aun durmiendo-Adivinen llego el pencado superdesarrollazo!!

-No molestes Kisame que no estoy de humor- contesto en tono neutro el Uchiha mirando fijamente a los ojos a su compañero, a Kisame se le helo la sangre, cuando el Uchiha se levantaba tan tarde argumentando estar de mal humor no le convenía intervenir y era mejor quedarse callado, así que solo asintió y salio por donde había entrado pero al cerrar la puerta una imagen cruzo su mente..."Itachi estaba desnudo??... si es que no vi mal tenia marcas en el cuello!!... ¿¿me estaré volviendo loco??..." algo perturbado, pero prefiriendo guardarse sus dudas para salvar su pellejo se alejo de la puerta camino a la cocina por un bocadillo.

En el cuarto, el moreno se dirigió al tocador para darse un largo baño, mientras maldecía mentalmente a Deidara y su mala dedición de haber bebido tanto, nuca bebía de más; siempre le habían desagradado de las fiestas los borrachos desubicados (Tobi, Kisame etc) que hacían ridiculeces y todos se reían de ellos, le resultaba patético y esta vez el había sido el objeto de burla y no solo eso sino que bajo su consentimiento (no tan consiente) la nena trasvertida del akatsuki había gozado de un buen rato a su costa.

Asqueado del cobarde comportamiento de Deidara al haberse retirado de su cuarto entes de que el se despertara entro en la tina, observo su cuello y pecho lleno de pequeñas marquitas rojas, eso solo lo enfadaba más, cosa que no ayudaba demasiado a su detestable resaca que en cualquier momento paresia que le estallaría la cabeza. Una ves que termino su baño intento con un peine sacarse los chupones mas notorios de su cuello pero por mas fuerte que pasaba el peine por las marcas casi moradas estas no desaparecían solo había logrado que su cuello luciera como un tomate maduro, bufo molesto y decidió que si no se podía sacar las marcas iba a serrase la bata completa logrando tapar su cuello de la vista de todos.

O.O En la sala O.O

Deidara seguía discutiendo con Sasoria acerca de que sus explosiones no eran solo ruido molesto sino que era un maravilloso arte cuando vieron pasar a Kisame con cara de confundido, Tobi se acerco a el antes de que entrara en la cocina para preguntarle que le pasaba.

-¿¿Kiasame ta tiste?? ¿¿Qué le pasa a kisame??- Pregunto mas curioso que preocupado

-No molestes solo estoy confundido!! Déjame pensar en paz- Respondió molesto el pescado con patas (perdón no me puedo resistir...XD Sorry a las fans de Kisame)

-Tu pensando? jajaja Buen chiste- Deidara respondió burlón

-Cállate nenita trasvertida!!-

-Pescado podrido!!-

-Rubia histérica!!-

-okey basta!!-Intervención de Sasori

-A Tobi no gusta que peleen-Argumenta Tobi escondido detrás de Sasori

-Kisame ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto?, tu nunca estas tan distraído- pregunto Sasori en tono neutro

-es que, bueno me quedo una imagen en la cabeza que no se si la imagine o realmente la vi!-

- no me sorprendería que la ayas imaginado con lo loco que estas- Declaro Deidara en tono de superioridad mientras miraba desafiante a kisame mas este solo lo paso por alto y siguió hablando con Sasori cosa que molesto al menor

-Bueno que asido lo que viste?-

- lo que pasa es que hoy al entrar en la habitación de Itachi para molestarlo un rato por haberse quedado dormido... Vi que estaba desnudo pero se tapaba con una sabana, no solo eso sino que estoy seguro de haber visto marcas rojas como chupones en su cuello y pecho, el cuarto estaba mas que desordenado!! Y lo mas raro de todo no vi a nadie mas en el dormitorio!!-a cada palabra que pronunciaba su tono se hacia mas bajo por miedo que de golpe apareciera Itachi detrás suyo o algo por el estilo- Luego el me dijo que estaba de mal humor- mas sorprendido que el mismo Kisame estaba Sasori.

Deidara al escuchar la razón por la cual Kisame estaba Preocupado se sobresalto, su rostro se enrojeció desmesuradamente y se puso algo nervioso "¿¿esta de mal humor??, Vio marcas rojas, no me di cuenta de habérselas dejado!! Dios ba a matarme!! ¿¿Pero acaso se acuerda de lo que paso?? Demonios esto no es bueno!! En que lió me metí!!"

-Deidara esta colorado!! Que pasa Dei?? Miren, Miren-Grasias a la discreción y tacto de Tobi ahora Sasori y Kisame estaban comprendiendo un poco las cosas... Bah Sasori entendía las cosas porque Kisame con el triste cerebro que tenia no comprendía nada todavía!!

-Porque tan rojo nenito??-pregunto Kisame

- Si Dei te Encuentra bien??- Pregunto preocupado Tobi

-No me llames Dei!! Y si estoy mas que bien-"rayos, rayos estoy rojo, Demonios porque Itachi aun no baja? Esto esta mal!"

-Mmm estas seguro?- esta vez sasori se acerco a el y lo miro a los ojos llevo su mano a su frente para asegurarse de que no tuviera fiebre.

- Estoy bien Sasori no Danna- lo miro en poco mas calmado el muchacho

- Muy bien es tas como dices acompáñame- sasori sin esperar respuesta tomo a el Rubio del brazo y se lo llevo as u taller necesitaba "aclarar algunas dudas", dejando en la sala a unos confundidos Tobi y Kisame.

O.O En el Taller de Sasori O.O

- y bien?- el ojicielo miro a su maestro con desconfianza no le gustaba nada esa mirada en sus ojos.

-Me dirás que paso entre tu e Itachi o tengo que sacarte la verdad a golpes??- pregunto impasible Sasori clavando su mirada en la celeste de su alumno con conplisidad y un poco de sadismo.

-Co-Como… Tu… Tu… Como lo sa- sabes??- pregunto entre aterrado y sorprendido el muchacho

-Solo uní cabos, tú desapareciste anoche durante la fiesta al igual que Itachi, kisame encontró a Itachi, solo, desnudo y con la habitación desordenada y tú te pusiste totalmente rojo al escuchar lo que dijo kisame- comento en tono neutro y mirada acusadora su maestro –Y bien me lo Dirás??-

-Ashh- Supiro molesto el joven- De acuerdo, pero no molestes, anoche si estuve con Itachi y sucedió algo, eso es todo lo que te concierne saber no diré nada mas- sentencio mas que avergonzado por haber sito tan obvio, maldita sea era un ninja y lo descubrieron tan fácilmente.

- Muy bien, pero porque tan nervioso, dime quien fue quien o te lo sacare de todos modos nenita-dijo amenazante el pelirrojo

-No es justo-Asiendo mofletes, pero el ver la mirada de su maestro supo que hablaba en serio así que resignado le comento lo ocurrido la noche anterior sin demasiados detalles.

-Jajajajajajaajajaja- rió sonoramente el pelirrojo cosa que enfado mucho a su pupilo- Te as metido en un lió sabes!! No debiste obedecerlo sabias que luego lo pagarías muy caro jajajaja ya hablando en serio solo ve a hablar con el, lo pero que puede pasar es que te mate- comente medio en serio medio en burla el muchacho.

-Jaja si muy gracioso Sasori no Danna dime crees que en ese momento pensé en las consecuencias estaba borracho- Trato de justificarse inútilmente recibiendo solo mas risas de burla departe de su maestro

-Bueno yo ya te lo dije debes hablar con el o el castigo será mucho peor-dijo serio

-Cas-castigo?-tartamudeo pero su maestro ya lo había dejado solo.

O.O En La Sala O.O

El Uchiha apareció en la sala de la cueva sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie como de costumbre, se dirigió a la cocina y se preparo algo para comen, volver a la sala se topo de frente con un infantil Tobi que lo miraba de forma extraña.

-Que es lo que miras niñato?- Pregunto con vos neutra e inexpresiva como de costumbre "este niño me mira raro que rayos quiere hoy no estoy de humor, donde se habrá metido Deidara?"

-Nada solo… Porque tienes la bata serrada-pregunto inocente estaba acostumbrado a que itachi la llevara hasta casi medio pecho dejando ver la camiseta de red que llevaba puesta.

El uchiha pasa de largo del muchacho sin responderle no le pareció que debiera hacerlo, comió tranquilo sobre el sofá y luego se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación, aun le dolía el cuerpo pero no era nada que el no pudiera soportar.

15 minutos después Deidara se encontraba en la sala buscando _"disimuladamente" _con la mirada al Uchiha mayor sin conseguir ningún resultado _" demonios aun no baja o que? Me pregunto a que se refería Sasori no Danna con castigo?? hum Demonios tengo que encontrar a ese infeliz!! Hum Demonios tendré que ir a por el en su habitación, muy bien ashh si muero es culpa de esa marioneta que habla"_

O.O La Habitación de Itachi O.O

El moreno se encontraba contemplando el desorden de su cuarto, las sabanas revueltas de la cama, algunas cosas que avían ido a para al piso y una enorme ira lo envolvió como se atrevía esa loca a usarlo y luego abandonarlo en su cama, con la jaqueca mas grande que había sentido, gracias a la semejante resaca que tenia. Sus ojos rojos no separaron su vista de las sabanas y la colcha que se encontraba tirada en el suelo, sin embargo podía sentir el chacra de SU rubio (mió nene Deidara es mió) acercarse al cuarto, mientras insanas imágenes cruzaban su mente planeando como _"castigar"_ a su koi el iba a "_vengarse"_ nadie se burla de Itachi Uchiha y sale sin rasguño alguno una perversa sonrisa cruzo sus labios y se dirigió a la cama a esperara la llegada del exiliado de la aldea de la roca.

Deidara estaba parado frente a la puerta del cuarto, se mordió el labio inferior tratando de calmar los nervios que lo llenaban l luego toco un par de beses al no recibir respuesta se calmo un poco quizás el Uchiha estaba dormido entonces abrió lentamente la puerta (valla que este chico no aprende a no entrar a la habitación del hentai de Itachi) y entro lentamente, al adentrarse se topo con una imagen algo extraña Itachi lo miraba fijamente con el sharingan activado su cara inexpresiva como siempre, sentado en la cama desecha gracias a las acciones de la noche anterior.

-Hum Cre-Creo que… debemos hablar!-Declaro mas que nervioso Deidara.

-Muy bien habla, dime lo que tengas que decirme- Hablo indiferente "Hablar, no quiero hablar, quiero vengarme, maldito deidara ya veras lo que te pasara por atreverte a desvirgarme"

-Pues veras… es que…. Mm.. Lo de... Lo de anoche…-

-Quieres hablar ya-

-Hum no me apresures... Esto es tu culpa-Dijo ofendido

-Mi culpa??..Quieres explicarme de que estas hablando nenita-Declaro con vos neutra el Uchiha

-Mmm maldición no te hagas el desentendido, sabes muy bien lo que paso entre nosotros anoche- Deidara se sonrojo enormemente luego de lo que dijo

-Ahh era eso… Pues si bienes por una repetición, ni lo sueñes-declaro tajante

-Si serás arrogante hum como si yo quisiera acostarme contigo de nuevo sigue soñando uchiha- contesto burlón. Pero la bromita no le gusto nada a cierto moreno que lo veía con ganas de asesinarlo, antes de que el rubio lo notase estaba siendo aprisionado contra una pared por el cuerpo del mas alto

-Estas seguro de lo que dices eh Deidi??-

-Estas loco suéltame bastardo!!-estaba asustado se notaba pero a Itachi esto no lo perjudico en lo mas mínimo

-Que ahora tienes miedo…shh que no tengo planeado hacer nada que te desagrade!- luego de sus palabras lo beso con furor, deseo, amor, pasión todo junto y luego fue bajando a su cuello chupándolo lentamente de manera tortuosa.

-mal-maldito….mm ..Itachi…mm dejam..ahhh-dijo el ojicielo tratando inútilmente de apartarlo (o vamos que si quieres hacerlo, no te hagas el difícil)Itachi continuo con su trabajo se había desasido de la capa de akatsuki que llevaba y se encontraba rascando sin piedad alguna la camiseta de red que llevaba puesta SU rubio

-Me diras que pare?? O ya et rindes- elevo la vista burlón hacia Su rubio mientras sus manos acariciaban (esta ves consientes) los rosados pezones de su koi asiendo que se pusieran duros con el contacto.

-Mmmm.. Eres un ahh…Mal-maldi-to Bastardo… lo….sabias?? hum-respondí el aludido mientras estiraba su cabeza y se mordía los labios tratando de contrarrestar los gemidos que se le atoraban el la garganta ya rendido ante el mayor de los uchiha.

El moreno solo sonrió de medio lado arrogante solo quería dedicarse a su _"pequeña venganza" _comenzó a inclinar su cabeza rozando con su lengua los duros pezones lamiéndolos lentamente, delineándolos. Impaciente Deidara arqueo su espalda dejando mas expuesto su pecho y tomo sutilmente la cabeza de su koi indicándole lo que quería pero Itachi se negó y siguió bajando por el pecho del rubio recibiendo un gemido de protesta finalmente llego a los pantalones negros de su acompañante y lo tomo con su boca, ayudándose un poco con las manos retiro la prenda dejándolo solo con sus boxers grises. Se arrodillo frente a el y saco la lengua de su boca acaricio sobre látela del bóxer la imponente erección de su koi recibiendo a cambio un fuete gemido un una mano apretando su hombro izquierdo. Complacido con la reacción se levanto del piso para observar la hermosa cara sonrojada y agitada del menor.

-Que… haces... No... Ahh juegues con - intento protestar molesto el Rubio su erección comenzaba a dolerle palpitaba, frenéticamente, pero no pudo terminar ya que su acompañante aprovechando que había abierto su boca adentro su experta lengua en su cavidad, la danza comenzó desquiciándolos por momentos, mientras Itachi luchaba por mantener la respiración normal Deidara aprovecho para literalmente arrancarle la ropa, ese infeliz lo estaba llevando a sus limites necesitaba sentir su piel AHORA.

-Impaciente verdad- Declaro Itachi al oído de su acompañante

-Es...tu…culpa… mm dios itachi ahh- itachi comenzó a acariciar lentamente el miembro del rubio sobre el bóxer sintiéndolo palpitar, eso lo hizo sonreír no podía negar que el se encontraba en las mismas o peores condiciones pero saber que el era el que ocasionaba semejante estado el _"la inocente rubia"_ lo ponía a 1000.

-Mierda… mmm Itachi rápido….duele...-era cierto la erección le dolía mucho y ese maldito lo estaba asiendo sufrir tanto, pero entonces sintió que le arrancaban el bóxer y algo calido lo envolvía casi por completo, este movimiento lo tomo por sorpresa y lo hizo gritar fuertemente bajo la vista y se dio cuenta en ese preciso instante que esa fue una muy mala idea, la visión que tenia no ayudaba en nada a su exitazo miembro, itachi lo estaba devorando con gula lamiendo toda su extensión de manera lenta y sensual, los gemidos, se le hizo imposible contenerlos por muchos esfuerzos que hacia. Itachi había comenzado a morder suavemente la cabeza devorándolo lenta y tortuosamente se lo fue introduciendo por completo en la boca mientras sus manos manoseaban sus testículos y el lento vaivén empezaba deidara no podía contener su gritos así que llevo una de sus manos a su boca lo que menos quería era que los descubrieran y/o interrumpieran mientras la otra se aferraba lo mas fuerte posible al hombro izquierdo de su amante, se sentía cerca casi en las doradas puertas del cielo.

-Me… me Coroo ahhhh….Itachiii- no pudo mas y se libero en la boca de su morocho peli largo, este no rechisto y succiono un poco mas lamiendo todos los restos del orgasmo de su amante

-Delicioso-sus ojos ahora negros como la noche se posaron en los azules zafiros de su amor (puag que cursi me salio) mientras lo tomaba en brazos y lo llevaba a la cama.

Lo acostó delicadamente en el desaliñado lecho, y se poso sobre el con delicadeza llevo tres de sus dedos a la boca del de debajo sujo y este los lamió suave, con sensualidad arrancándole el primer gemido no ahogado de la noche a su koi, el mayor retiro los dedos ya lubricados de su boca y los posesiono en la entrada del artista hizo un poco de presión con uno de ellos como pidiendo permiso para entrar obteniendo un gemido impaciente, asi entro el primero

-estas bien??-

-ahmma si es… solo… mm.. un...Poco incomodo!!- respondió el aludido, itachi comenzó a mover el primer dedo en círculos en el interior de su amor (te dije que es mió...upss no interrumpo mas me fui) así fue asta que sintió que ya estaba listo para el segundo y lo mismo con el tercero, luego retiro los tres dedos resibiendo un bufido de protesta.

Miro al rubio a los ojos por unos minutos, que le parecieron tan eternos como efímeros (que paradoja no?) su rostro denotaba éxtasis, estaba sonrojado la boca entre abierta al igual que sus ojos, simplemente irresistible, paresia un ángel, se acerco y lo beso esta vez suavemente con cariño sin mucho deseo, carente de pasión casi era un beso casto que duro para siempre en su mente por mas que allá terminado cuando el oxigeno se hizo necesario.

-esto dolerá un poco, así que cálmate, porque solo será al principio- Deidara asintió y luego serró fuete mente los ojos al sentir rozar la punta del miembro de su amante sobre su entrada asiendo presión para entrar luego lo sintió en su interior lentamente casi cortándole las entrañas, dolía, o mierda que dolía pero también le ocasionaba un placer ilimitado (o mira salio medio masoca el crió --) al sentirlo por completo su espalda se arqueo de placer, se aferro fuertemente a la espalda de su seme y gimió fuertemente. Itachi se quedo quieto por unos momentos asta que….

-Hazlo…hazlo ya… mm.. ahh itachi-Deidara estiro sus caderas sugestivamente comenzando con el ritmo de las envestidas

-mmm..Dei..estas..Tan..Mmm estrecho…me estas..ahhh estrangulando..mm-los gemidos fueron creciendo a medida que las envestidas aumentaban su velocidad.

-mmm..siii…motto motto…itachi….Itach..mmm Estoy cerca motto motto- El pobre ya estaba casi desquiciado sentía que pronto su cuerpo no soportaría el placer , iba a explotar.

Itachi al escuchar esto decidió que ya era ora de su pequeña venganza y comenzó a aminorara le ritmo muy por el contrario de las peticiones de su koi, asta detenerse en su interior debía admitir que ese castigo también le molestaba a el y mucho mas que al castigado.

-Mal…no..te Deteng..ahhss- no podía su cuerpo aun se contorsionaba por el placer

-Pídeme, Pídeme que no me detenga Dei…mmm y no olvidaras….jamás esta noche-(que arrogante)- y no vuelvas a hacer lo de anoche!!- miro un poco desafiante al cuerpo bajo el que solo podía pensar en que tenia que correse rápido o moriría de desesperación.

-Hazlo….mmmm itachi…..hazlo necesito correrme….mmm no lo volveré a hacer..ahhhh rápido…. No me tortures …..ita-koi mmmm-(desangre masivo)itachi empezó a moverse casi de forma salvaje ninguno de los dos soportaría mas tiempo ese ritmo.

-mmmm …ahhhh Ita…..mashh ..mahhhmma-

-mmm dei…ashhh sem. Demasiada presion….mmmahh-

-SIIIII ahí Itachi ahhh…. Ahí dame ahí-itachi respondio de inmediato a la orden y luego de algunas estocas ambos se liberaron itachi dentro de su koi y el otro entre los vientres de ambos. El mayor de se recostó a un lado del ojicielo y lo observo por un momento perdiéndose de nueva cuenta en el mar de sus ojos azules el joven sobrio a su pelilargo recostándose en su pecho ya cansodo, su ojos para este punto se le serraban solos.

-Ai-shiteru Itachi Uchiha-reconoció sonrojado a más no poder

-yo tambien Deidara….Ai-shiteru-susurro muy bajito en su oído ambos se miraron a los ojos y se besaron largamente, en beso lleno de amor, y dulzura impropia de ambos pero que demostraba que aun existía un corazón en el fondo de ambos, se separaron y se sonrieron entregándose lentamente al sueño en el calido abraso (algo, no muy posesibo) de su pareja.

0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0Fin0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Bueno espero lo hayan disfrutado **

**se que esta pesimo pero bueno lo hice como pude**

**He demorado mucho en hacerlo y pido perdón**

**Gaby-chan no me acecines que estoy en fecha de examen **

**Nina02 aquí dejo una compensación por el trauma de tu inner!!**

**Y para todos mil graxias!!**

**Koto Havok mil grax por tu reviews!! de verdad te gusta como escribo O.o?? **

**Si es asi me alegro muchio!!**

**BlackLady-AoD aki tu venganza espero la ayas disfrutado!!**

**Bueno dejen reviews**

**bueno o malos seran bien resividos **

**Hasta la próxima **

**Sho la de siempre **

**Sioamichi-chan**

**Si quieren comunicarse con migo manden un mail o agrégame sioamichi-cha (aroba) hotmail . com**


End file.
